The Advenures of a Shiny Deino
by Shiny Deino Lover
Summary: My name is Jewel the Deino. Come and follow me as I escape my home in Victory Road, try to find Pokemon who will help, and end the war.
1. Arc I: Victory Road to Castellia City

I looked up into the sky as I waited for my two friends to show up. Sighing, I watched the clouds, or whatever I could see of the clouds, as the passed over Victory Road. If only I could be free of this wretched place. I then looked down into a small puddle and saw a sad-faced Deino looking back at me. I was stuck being a Deino, a shiny one at that. I had long jagged scars all over my body from Durants picking fights with me. Touching one scar that paralleled with two others, I shuddered at the thought of one Durant nearly killing me. That was the day my mother was captured. I didn't know where my dad was, my mom told me he was kind of reckless and left my mom and I to defend ourselves.

Here in the Victory Road, you learn how to defend yourself pretty quick. There's a never-ending war going on here between the Durants and the Heatmors. Most pokemon like the Deinos and the Swoobats tend to stay out of it. Both sides can't hurt the Swoobats since they can fly, but they can hurt us. My name is Jewel, the only loner around these parts that couldn't find my way pack to the main Deino clan.

"Jewel?" a voice rang out. "Are you here Jewel?"

"Over here!" I called out with a smile. The only voice that could brighten my day: Scorcher. Scorcher is around my age, he's a Heatmor, and rescued me the same day I almost died. I might have lost my mother that day, but I gained a great friend. It was a few weeks after that we found Quartz and this hideout away from the war. Although, we were still pretty weak, seeing as how we both are only two years old.

"Ah, there you are Jewel," Scorcher said, grinning. Or at least, that's what I would like to think. "Quartz isn't here yet?"

"Nope," I replied. "Remember, she told us yesterday that this morning she was in training to be the next leader. She is the daughter of the leader, right?"

"Oh, yes," Scorcher said. "The silly war. Why can't we all just get along?" I remained silent, not knowing what to say, but also knowing what I want to say.

"I need to tell you and Quartz something," I said carefully. "We need to wait for Quartz so I could tell you both at the same time."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Scorcher said, getting straight to the point.

"How did-"

"Don't play dumb with me Jewel," Scorcher said, cutting me off. "We've been friends for a year, and I could read you like an open book. I know you can't stay here much longer, you won't last. Sure you could avoid the Durants sometimes, but other times you have me to keep you company. But what happens if I'm not there for you? Bug moves can kill you if they get to close. Durants love the taste of Deino meat, probably because their part bug, but they can kill you if you're careless. That's how I know you are going to be leaving Jewel, because if it comes down to it, you will die."

"You're right," I said with tears in my eyes. "I don't want to die. That's why I have to leave. I'll come back, stronger and more powerful than I am right now. I'll bring back help…I'll…"

"Don't come back Jewel," Scorcher said, gently pushing my face towards his. "What ever you do, don't come back. Once you leave, never ever come back, you here me? I must go, I've got to go train." Scorcher stood up and turned to leave. As he was leaving he said, "Have fun on your journey. Now matter what happens here, don't look back."

With that, Scorcher was gone from my life, and I had no idea if I would ever see him again. So I sat there, looking at my blue bracelet with claw marks on them on them that was on my left leg. These braclets was a sign of our friendship, while I had blue, Scorcher had yellow and Quartz had green. Quartz told us that her mother had made such a big fuss about Quartz wearing it, but she said it was important, which was good enough for her mother.

"Sorry I'm late guys," I heard Quartz's voice rang out.

"It's fine," I replied. "It's only me for today.""Oh! Where's Scorcher?" Quartz asked. "I'd thought he'd be-what's wrong?"

"There's no fooling you Quartz," I replied, closing my eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Oh," Quartz replied in shock. I opened my eyes to find the little Durant looking up in thought while the two claws were swiping, it's her habit of thinking.

"I hope you're not upset," I said.

"Upset? At you? Never," Quartz said. "I think I understand, Deinos don't live very long here, do they? Either captured by a trainer or killed by my own people, yes, I do understand. I could never be mad at you for leaving." Good old Quartz. She always made me feel better when I was feeling down.

"I don't think Scorcher was to happy," I said, perking up.

"I would imagine not," Quartz said. "The only reason the two of us got along was because of you."

"And now there's nothing stand in the way between you and him fighting," I said.

"Yes," Quartz said. "I'd better get going. Whatever you do, do not forget us, alright? It'd break my heart in two if you forgot me."

"I won't Quartz," I promised, standing up. "No matter what, I will come back stronger and more powerful than I'll ever be!"

"Ah! A shiny Deino," an eerie voice said that brought chill to me. "If I remember hard enough, it was the same one who cheated death a year ago."

"Run Jewel," Quartz whispered to me as two Durants came trotting up. Thinking fast to save both Quartz and myself, I blasted a Dark Pulse at her.

"Hey! How dare you do that to the future leader!" the first Durant hollered at me. Getting a running start, I jumped and sailed over the two. I looked back for a split second and saw that the second Durant was chasing me while the other one was looking at Quartz.

'Sorry Quartz,' I thought, 'hope you can forgive me.'

"Not so fast," the second Durant said, somehow in front of me. Stopping short, I noticed Quartz and the other Durant were behind me.

"You assaulted me!" Quartz growled at me, but I could tell from her eyes that she wasn't mad, which made me a whole lot better.

"Looks like Deino's on the menu!" the first Duran said as they closed in. All of a sudden, a power Ember was shot out.

"Run Jewel! Run!" was all Scorcher said. Not needing a second warning, I ran and ran as a horde of Durants and Heatmors clashed together and I never looked back…


	2. Chapter 1: Escaping Victory Road

I was panting, still lost somewhere in Victory Road. Luckily, I was still in the caves since I had no idea what the sunlight would do to my eyes. It's funny really, to other Pokemon, Deino don't have eyes. I say that's contrary. We do have eyes, the black fur before our green fur is covering our eyes. I had to explain to both Scorcher and Quartz that Deino does have eyes. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I ran up some stairs, whether humans made them or not, I was not about to find out. I was worried that that one Durant was following me. Slasher, I think was his name. I kept running up stairs to get away from it all, not knowing whether or not I was running towards freedom. I had to stop suddenly as the stairs I was facing was going back down. I was now in a small chamber somewhere in Victory Road. The only two stairs around were leading back down to the war. However, there was another was out and that was through the gaping hole in the side of the mountain. Not really wanting the Durants to catch me, I ran outside the mountain the first time in my life.

Normally, Deino's don't like running outside of the mountain, but I had to in order to save my life. I couldn't quite describe the light that was penetrating through my eyes that blinded me, but now that the light was in my eyes, I couldn't see where I was going now. I had to squint to see where I was going, but something human made blocked my way. Okay, something inside me told me to go right so I did until a gigantic wall blocked my path. So I looked to my right and a gigantic wall also blocked my path. I went and jumped left and skidded down a mountain cliff unable to control myself from stopping.

"AIYEEEEEEE!" I yelled the whole way down, hitting a small rock which sent me tumbling head over paws. When the cliff finally ended, I landed hard on my stomach. "Ugh, remind me never to do that again." Shakily, I got to my feet, and this time going left, I kept squinting to see a human building in my vision. At first, I thought it was just an illusion, but the closer I got to it, the more it was real. Sighing a breath of relief, I headed for it. And I didn't even have to battle!

Or so I thought when something hit me. I looked back to see a Durant who used Dig to hit me. I groaned. I was so close to freedom, yet so far! Since I used all my energy running, I launched a pretty pathetic Dark Pulse, which of course, did nothing to affect the Durant. The Durant seemed to realize this and jumped to use Bug Bite. I cringed, waiting for the Durant to come crashing down on me, when I realized a huge shadow was blocking the light, somewhat. I slowly opened my eyes to see two long, skinny furry legs in my vision.

"Wha-?" I asked before I passed out.

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was and realized I was back in Victory Road. I looked around to see a strange Pokemon perched on a rock, looking at me intently._

"_W-who are you?" I asked, observing the creature more closely. Its ears were in the form of a 'V' with the top half and its claws were orange. The rest of it, I couldn't describe the color of its body. And it looked like it had wings near its knees. I frowned since I had never seen a Pokemon like this. If it was a Pokemon. Then it started laughing. _

"_Confused?" the thing asked. "Destiny is a very funny thing, don't you know?"_

"_Who are you?" I asked again, this time growling. From what I could make out, it sounded like a male._

"_No need to get hostile," he said rather cheerfully. "Or was it aggressive? Oh, wait, they mean the same thing. As for your answer, it is not time for you to know my name just yet. I know all about you Jewel."_

"_How did you know my name?" I asked surprised._

"_Hmmm, how do the stars know when to move?" the orange Pokemon shot back. "How does the Earth know when to change its seasons? I have been watching you ever since you were born. I have been waiting for a Deino of your stature that could possibly end that silly war. The war that has been going on for generations. But, you cannot do it alone Jewel. Head for a place call Striaton City and wait."_

"_Wait for what?" I asked curiously. I had so many questions to ask him._

"_Hmmm, I cannot say anymore," the orange Pokemon replied much to my frustration. He looked up as if admiring something long past. "This place used to look beautiful, a pity the Heatmors tried to take over."_

* * *

"Oh guid, the Deino is waking up," a voice boomed in my head as I slowly woke up.

"What happened?" I gasped as I remembered what happened.

"Easy noo lassie," the voice said. "Ye had a mighty tumble off Victory Road." I looked around and had to squint to see two strange looking Pokemon. One I recognized as a bird, but it had a random feather growing out of the middle of it's forehead. The other, I had no idea what it was supposed to be. I knew it stood on four legs and being brown with a tuft of black fur growing out of its head, I didn't know what to call it.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Ach! Mah name is Talons the Rufflet," the bird said.

"And I'm Charger the Bouffalant," the other Pokemon said. "Your lucky to survive, not many Deino's do survive."

"Aye, take it from mah partner," Talons said. "That war is weel out of control in Victory Road. The other Pokemon doesn't want et tae spread. Sae we grouped together aboot what should we do."

"And what did you do?" I asked, trying to understand why Talons spoke like that.

"We decided tae set up watch Pokemon," Talons said. "Two tae each month. That way, if any Heatmors an' Durants try tae brang the war oot here, we'll be here tae stop the wee beasties."

"And the two of us got elected to watchers this month," Charger said, taking over. "We only have two weeks left before two new elected Pokemon take over our shift. All Pokemon are strictly forbidden to actually enter Victory Road, except if an innocent Pokemon, like a Swoobat or a Deino, is trying to escape. I imagine Boldores and Meinfoos don't like it either."

"Why do you speak like that?" I blurted out to Talons, unable to keep the question inside my mind.

"Ach, don't ye ken what a northern accent is, eh?" Talons asked, rather testily. "Mah family comes from a proud heritage o' Northern Braiveries. Hence the northern accent. An' Ah don't think ye ever told us yer name lassie or where ye are goin'."

"Oh, I'm Jewel," I replied. "As to where I'm going, I don't really know. I just want to get out of here! I'm fed up with that blasted war. I don't want anything else to do with it!"

"I don't blame you Jewel," Charger said. "Most of us want to go in and end the war, but most of us have children to look after, so it's almost an impossible task."

"So there's zero chance of ending it?" I asked.

"Almost lassie," Talons said. "There's hope that 'un day someone will come an' end et." For the first time since I woke up, I took a real good look at my surroundings. I was looking (to be honest, I was squinting) around a bunch or green leaves and brown bark of trees. I only know these things since Scorcher taught me these things.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"Ach! Allow us tae welcome ye tae Route 10!" Talons replied. "Or at least that's what the humans call et. Us Pokemon, call et Stream tae the Mountains."

"And what do you call Victory Road?" I asked, slightly amused about giving one route two names.

"The Waste Mountain," Talons said. "Et was called the Streaming Mountains a long time ago."

"Why?" I asked.

"Charger, would ye care if ye explain et, eh?" Talons asked. "He can recite et from memory."

"It was said that it was pretty before with a lot of rivers flowing down from it thousands of years ago," Charger said, rolling his eyes from what I couldn't tell. But I did noticed that Talons was going somewhere else. "All the Pokemon got along well, Durants, Deinos, Boldores, etc. you name it. No one can remember what the Durants looked like before the Heatmors came. It is said that they looked nothing what they look today. Durants were pure was one of the purest bug types there were and not being another half type, like a Butterfree. At that time, the Heatmors were a bunch of nomads, trying to find a place suitable for them to settle down and live. It was said that the Heatmors were a posion type Pokemon back then, slowly starting to turn fire. Every time the Heatmors tried to settle down and burn a forest to the ground, other Pokemon forced them out and they were forced to move on. Until they came to Streaming Mountains.

"Both humans and Pokemon called it the Streaming Mountains because of the simple fact that rivers flowed throughout it. When they Heatmors came, they found out there was very little resistance because the Boldores were way to slow to stop them and the Deinos didn't have the highest attack power. The Woobats didn't want to get involved because they controlled the ceiling space only and the Meinfoos, well they got too lazy to do anything. It was only when the Heatmors poisoned the Durants food supply was when the Durants started killing Deinos to feed themselves and started to gain the armor to defend themselves from Heatmors. A few Heatmors in particular could vaporize water because they would have their fires burning so hot it would turn into steam. That is how Victory Road became like it is. Any questions that you have?"

"Why did the Durants turn into part steel?" I asked.

"Och, because of the simple face that steel couldn't be hurt by posion," Talons replied, dragging a leaf with some sort of berries on it.

"Noo eat up young 'un," Talons said, pointing to the food. "After a day like yers, Ah bet yer pretty hungry, eh? If yer wondering what the berries are, they're called Sitrus berries. 'Twill help ye restore yer strength." Taking heed of Talons wise words, I was eating them, but also reminding myself to eat to fast otherwise I might swallow the wrong way and choke.

"I'll bet she'll love Opelucid City," Charger stated in the middle of my meal.

"What's Opelucid City?" I asked in between berries.

"Also ken as the Village of Dragons," Talons replied as he passes me something that held water. "This is what humans call a 'bowl'. A neat wee gadget if ye ask me." I sipped the water from the bowl and realized it was fresh clean cold water.

"Thank goodness it's not hot," I said giggling. The Heatmors drank their water hot so the only small pools we had were steaming hot. I then looked up at the two. "What was about this with the Village of Dragons?"


	3. Chapter 2: The Village of Dragons

"The Village of Dragons it a town of nothing but mostly dragon type trainers," Charger said. "Wild dragons can walk around the Village freely without worrying about a human trying to catch them in what they call a Pokeball. To the wild Pokemon it's a prison, but luckily we're not talking about that." I shuddered at the memory of losing my mom to one.

"I know what a Pokeball is," I said quietly. "I was only a year old when my mom was captured. It was the same day I got these." I softly pawed my three ugly parallel scars. The first one was right across my green muzzle, the second one started right below my right eye (if it was a half inch higher it would've hit my eye) and ended just below the black fur (the green part of my face) of my left eye, and the last one was across my forehead and ended somewhere above my left eye; the black fur that was once there before won't ever grow back. I heard Talons inhale very sharply and I had no idea what Charger was doing do to me being almost blinded.

"Ah kind o' figured ye weren't born with those scars," Talons said.

"I'm curious, do Deinos have eyes?" Charger asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, they do have eyes," I replied. "I have another question, why can't I see? Everything is too blurry and I have to squint to see."

"That's impossible," Talons said. "Noo Ah've heard o' everything. A Deino does have eyes. What's next, eh? An Axew could go ets entire life wi'out tusks? As for yer question, ye lived in Victory Road all yer live, eh? Et's probably because ye were never exposed tae sunlight before."

"That's also saying a Bouffalant is born without horns," Charger snorted at Talons' statement. "Where were we? Oh right, the Village of Dragons. When a Pokemon is visiting on how we are doing, both Talons and I get distracted easily. Other than that random Pokemon, we have no one to talk to but each other."

"Yes, an' Ah can'nae wait fer our watch tae be o'er," Talons said.

"And the Village of Dragons?" I asked politely.

"The best way for you to get to Opelucid City," Charger said, "is directly south of here there's a path, now the way you're facing, you don't want to go that way, otherwise you'll end up at the Waste Mountains again. You will want to go the opposite way for a little bit. Once you see some human made stairs, why they put them on Route 10, we have no idea; anyways, once you see the stairs, you'll be close to Opelucid City."

"Ach, ye ferget tae mention fer Jewel tae ask fer Bilnol,*****" Talons stated to his friend. "She could probably help ye with yer blindness."

"Bilnol?" I asked.

"Et's the draconic language fer Dusk," Talons replied as I got to my feet. "Or sae Ah'm told. Ye'll learn more aboot et when ye get tae the town. Anyway, Ah guess this is goodbye."

"You can't come with me?" I asked.

"We would love to accompany you to the village," Charger replied. "But we have to stand watch; otherwise we would bare shame if the war broke out of Waste Mountain. Goodbye Jewel, it's been a pleasant talk." He lowered his head as if to say goodbye. I think he got a real surprise when I tried my best to hug his muzzle by standing up on my back paws. As soon as I let go, he turned and was headed back to Victory Road.

"Weel noo lassie," Talons said. "Ah best be off too. If Ah had tae say something aboot ye, et's this: ye're way tae kindhearted tae live in Victory Road. A Deino like ye shouldn't have been born in there; no matter how tough ye acted. Weel, goodbye Jewel. Oh, by the way, don't hug me, Ah don't like hugs." I smiled at the small Rufflet who had a scowl on his face at the mere mention of hugs. He may not like hugs, but I hope that one day I would see both of them again.

"Well, goodbye Talons," I said nodding at him. He smiled a bit before trying to run to catch up to Charger. I had never seen a Rufflet, let alone see one try to run. I chuckled slightly before I lost sight of him. "Directly south, huh?" I turned towards my right, hoping it would be south, and started walking. I wanted to look up and see the leaves on the trees, but I couldn't do to the simple fact that I would have to squint to see.

I frowned after a while of walking; all the trees that I've seen looked exactly the same. I should have persuaded for one of them to come, instead of feeling like I've been going in a circle. I soon realized that the once soft grass that tickled my paws had turned hard. I finally made it onto the path! Gulping, I backtracked into the forest afraid Pokemon trainers would try to catch me if they saw me. Facing westwards, I started to walk again with the path still in my sight. A few hours later, I was forced to go back on the path for a few minutes so I could cross I stream. I was a little confused at first on how to cross it, but I noticed that the path goes over it.

Phew! No trainers were crossing it when I was crossing it, so I could go back into the woods and back to the stream to get some cool water to drink. I suddenly stop as a shadow fell over me. I slowly turned around and looked up to see a huge yellow Pokemon looking down at me.

"Svaust re wux*****?" the Pokemon growled.

"Wh-what?" I asked, cocking my head, slightly intimidated. You would be too if you were a tiny Deino looking up at a great big yellow Pokemon

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize you didn't speak the draconic language," the Pokemon coughed apologetically. "I asked, 'who are you?'"

"Um…my name is Jewel," I replied, unsure of the Pokemon's intention. "I was sent by Talons and Charger to find a Pokemon name Bilnol or Dusk as the other Pokemon calls her. They said she could probably help with my blindness."

"And why do you want with Dusk?" the Pokemon asked suddenly interested.

"I was hoping to go to the Village of Dragons," I replied. "I come from Victory Road."

"Victory Road?" the Pokemon asked curiously. "I know a story from Victory Road. Want to hear it? If so, I led you to Dusk."

"Uh…sure," I replied unsure if I wanted to hear it or not since her voice changed from curiosity to extremely dangerous. The Pokemon sat down and pulled me in close; which I yelped in surprise.

"I hear that the Durants keep two Deino's together, one male and one female," the Pokemon started. "And they force them to breed so the Durants won't have a limited supply of Deino meat. I hear if a Deino does escape Victory Road, they send out their best tracker to go hunt it down and bring it back." At this point, my eyes grew very wide and I started shaking out of fear.

"I-I-is th-this t-tru-true?" I asked, scared for my life. I squinted to see the Pokemon shrug.

"I don't know," the Pokemon honestly replied. "I tell that story to put the little ones to wor-" she had cut off her sentence as she realized what she was saying.

"You are from the Village of Dragons!" I exclaimed happily. "Are you the one called Bilnol?"

"Yes, I am Bilnol," the Pokemon sighed. "You can call me Dusk, Jewel. I still can't believe how a shiny Deino could live through Victory Road and escape with her life. Well, except with those three scars on your face, I wouldn't have believed you had come from Victory Road."

"And what Pokemon are you Dusk?" I asked.

"Haxorus," Dusk replied as she picked me up. "Sleep for now Anhew*****, I'm okay walking from here."

"I kind of like that name," I muttered as I started to fall asleep. "Anhew."

* * *

The next time I woke up was when something cool touched my face.

"Hm?" I asked sleepily as I tried having a look around.

"Finally awake are you?" a gentle voice asked.

"Where am I?" I asked now getting my bearings. To my right were fresh picked berries and water. Hmmmm. Berries. Just as I went to eat the berries, a gruffer voice called out.

"Si ornla ti rush soneir nomenes berries*****," the voice said.

"Ternocki*****! Iwatosela tika***** and let Anhew eat!" Dusk's voice rang out to scold the Pokemon. "And besides, she didn't understand what you said."

"Something about rush and berries," I said between bites.

"Don't let Scales bother you," the gentle voice said again. This time, looking to my right as an elderly human sitting down on something, observing me. Next to her was Dusk and a weird purple looking dragon Pokemon. I'm guessing it was Scales.

"Who are you?" I asked the human.

"She's called the Village Elder," Dusk replied. "She can't understand Pokemon talk."

"Where am I?" I asked again. Dusk smiled and went to the front of somewhere.

"Anhew, welcome to the Shripomn di Darastrixi*****," Dusk replied as she opened the entrance of something.

* * *

*Okay, as for the people who can't understand half of what the Dusk and Scales are saying I have a list of what they are saying right here:

Bilnol-Dusk

Svaust re wux? - Who are you?

Anhew-Jewel

Si ornla ti rush soneir nomenes berries-I would not rush eating those berries

Ternocki-Scales

Iwatosela tika-Silence your tongue

Shripomn di Darastrixi-Village of Dragons


End file.
